


Fictober #1 "Can You Feel This?

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Baby Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, chakotay is a great dad, family fic, they are too cute, too much fluff for a sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Chakotay lays in a pursuit course. He really should be too old for racing around on all fours like this, but his boy keeps him feeling young. Life after the Delta Quadrant is everything he hoped for and more.





	Fictober #1 "Can You Feel This?

**Author's Note:**

> It's Sunday and the world being what it is, we all need a glimpse at a perfect ending. Sorry in advance for any feels this might generate.

Chakotay is on the floor, bent uncomfortably forward, in the time honoured tradition of good fathers the galaxy over, changing his young son’s diaper. Once his mission is safely accomplished, he explores the sole of Kelly's left foot with his fingers.

The boy smiles and squirms. 

“You like that, eh?” Chakotay walks his fingers along a chubby leg, until he reaches Kelly’s tummy. Once there, he offers the obligatory tickle. Kelly squeals with delight. 

“Watch out! More tickles directly ahead,” Chakotay warns, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers in the air over Kelly's stomach. The boy’s hair is dark and wispy, curled under at the nape of his neck. He'll need his first haircut soon. 

Kelly flings himself onto his belly and begins to crawl. He pauses for a moment to make sure his papa is chasing him, and then zips into the hallway, laughing. 

Chakotay lays in a pursuit course. He really should be too old for racing around on all fours like this, but his boy keeps him feeling young. Life after the Delta Quadrant is everything he hoped for and more. 

“Grrrr, papa on your tail.” 

Kelly has developed quite a turn of speed lately and races towards the front door at high warp. 

Chakotay hears a key in the lock. “Woah! Incoming. Evasive action!” He scoops Kelly up just as the door begins to open. “Raise shields!” He whooshes his son around so the door misses his head.

Kathryn steps through. “Well, what have we here?” 

Chakotay grins and sweeps Kelly around to face her.

“Mama,” the little boy gurgles in delight, flinging his arms wide. 

Kathryn off-loads her bag and opens her arms. “How have my boys been?”

They fall into a family hug, and Kelly squirms his way into his mama’s arms. 

Chakotay leans over his son's head to kiss his wife. “We've had a day of exploration and discovery. We discovered that carrot mash and peas, if left unguarded on the high chair, can achieve a surprising velocity.”

Kathryn laughs. 

“We also discovered that the swings in Archer Park go at warp six.”

“They do? It sounds like quite an adventure. I'm sorry I missed it.” Kathryn hands Kelly back to Chakotay and kicks her off her boots. “Here. Let me get out of my uniform and I’ll give him his bath.”

#

Dinner is over and the Janeways are on their sofa, Kelly dozing on Kathryn’s lap.  Chakotay drapes his arm around his wife and son, wondering, again, how he got this lucky. 

Kathryn takes his hand and places it on the small swell of her belly. “Can you feel this? I started noticing it a couple of days ago. Felt like gas. Then I remembered that was how it felt when I noticed Kelly moving.”  

“Oh? First contact?” He holds his hand where she directs him, but it's probably too soon for him to feel what she does. It doesn't matter. He's perfectly content to rest his hand on their little family and hold Kathryn close. They already know their second child will be a girl, and he's glad. He hopes she is too. 

“Do you ever miss it? Our time on  _ Voyager _ ?” he asks.

Kathryn smiles. “The way I see it, the long journey home was just the beginning. The real adventure is right here.” She threads her fingers through his and rests her head against his shoulders. “I wouldn't change a single thing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually I'm not at all sorry :)


End file.
